


Dust Covered Roses

by LiveScarry



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveScarry/pseuds/LiveScarry
Summary: (This is an old story from 4 years ago being re-vamped. Be warry that this is nowhere close to being done and any tips will be greatly appreciated!)A story about a girl who so foolishly walked into a new attraction for a franchise she loved all those years ago. She soon met her doom to a mysterious man she could never figure out who. She was flung into this world of which she does not know a thing about and must learn to live with her new self and friends. How will she do it? Who knows! You can read to see though!(This summary is also a work in progress just like everything else.)
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story from 4 years ago being re-vamed. Be warry that this is no where close to being done and any tips will be greatly appreciated! Do enjoy this chapter! NO RUDENESS HERE. Thank you!

I walked into Fazbear’s fright. A rather odd place filled with props, animatronic parts, and toys from the franchise named Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza owned by Fazbear entertainment. It was rather cheezy. Anywho. I’m a short girl with long back hair and pale skin. At that moment I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of matching leggings that my knee-high boots covered most of. I had a hat from Freddy’s Fazbear’s pizza. I got it with the tickets I won from the games there. The outfit was to combat the cold of the establishment that was Fazbear’s fright. Though, It wasn’t doing a good job at that. I was still freezing.

My footsteps echoed in the wet, creepy, and dank, (dark too but that’s a given with a horror attraction) halls giving it an unsettling feel. My footsteps were a rather dull sound until I heard another pair of boots echoing a few feet behind me to match with them making the dull thumping double in volume. I turned to face the cause of the sound and found a shadow of a man who seemed he was as tall as the suits (if not taller) on stands he walked by. I couldn’t tell much beyond that.  _ Welp, that’s not good. _ No duh.

He smiled and cooed smoothly, his voice holding a dark undertone to it. “Hello, Rozey. It’s good to see you face to face.” His voice was a little raspy. Most likely from age.

I knew I should move but my legs won’t let me. Suddenly, he moved toward me. Fast. I screamed and ran like my life depended on it. It kinda did. (I’m never going to be too sure how I could get moving again.) I felt the self-created wind whip my hair all around as I ran as fast as my legs would go. My legs hurt from being yanked out of the stiff position it was in beforehand. I should have thought of him as an actor but this place didn’t have any of those besides the security guard. (Though he wasn’t much of an actor.) I was far away from him though. So I guess I did have a right to be as scared as I was.

I try to outrun him but, due to the fact that I didn’t have very long legs or long of anything for that matter, I was prevented from such it turns out. He managed to grab a fistful of my hair into his grip and yanked me towards him. I was trapped and in pain. I writhed in pain as I fought the best I could. Which, wasn’t much.

“Hey! Look what I’ve got! A little Rozey,” He sneered as he yanked my hair, causing tears to fall. I could tell he was clearly enjoying this. More soon followed as his grip seemed to only tighten causing more and more pain. It seemed endless. I sometimes wonder why I didn’t scream for help.

He put a hand on my mouth to stop the scream that was building up in my throat threatening to burst out. I bit his hand with all my might to try to get some sort of vantage point. This didn’t work too well to my disappointment. It just made more problems for me.

He yelped in pain and snapped at me “Stupid move little girl.” (A/N: Hey dude your fault for putting your hand flat.)

He pulled something out of his pocket of what I presumed. When it came into view I immediately realized it was a gag of sorts. Or at least I thought I did. It had an odd smell to it. Almost sweet. The closer it got to me in what it seemed like slow motion the smell got stronger. I tried to yank my head away from it but it was forced over my mouth and nose after the pain stopped me from moving.  _ Not a gag you idiot. Chloroform soaked rag.  _ I snapped at myself for my stupidity. How does someone like me know about that? My mother loves crime shows. A love she got from her late mother. That’s how.

As I fade into unconsciousness from the drug, I heard him say in the most devilish tone I have heard, “Get ready for a bumpy ride into the afterlife, Little Rozey.” 

I passed out.


	2. The Iron Door

I woke up tied to a cold chair in a rather dark room that smelled of mold, mildew, and copper. The copper was the strongest smell. I groaned from the headache I had gotten from what I could only guess, was the drug.  _ Wonderful! Tied up in a chair with a horrible headache! Just what I needed today! _ I sarcastically thought (said thought only worsening the headache), glaring at anything I saw. Which wasn’t quite that much.

Through the dim light that was flickering above, I saw that the room was falling apart before my eyes. Moldy drywall littered the ground and bits of the tile were gone along with shattered glass everywhere yet no windows. So where did it come from? I ignored that thought as my eyes led me to a huge iron door. It was thick. Thick doors were usually meant for keeping the bad things out. But for now… it was meant to keep me in.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a sparkle. I looked over to see a set of bloodied knives on a small table. I choked back a scream.  _ I’m not the first _ . I thought, fear flooding me as I saw the smears of blood on the ground and the walls much clearer now. A rotting smell now seemed to fill the room with its sickening scent. My head started to spin as I became sick to my stomach. I thought disgusted with what I saw,  _ He is so messy.  _ The thought gave me a little chuckle that was muffled into silence by the gag. Said gag was making my jaw ache. I found that my laugh was the only comfort I could find in this room. If I could call it that.

I heard the telltale sound of footsteps thump up to the thick door. It was followed by the ringing of keys clattering together and a curse quickly followed after the person seemed to find the key that they were looking for. The door scraped open with a horrid screech. I had learned to hate that door with the short time I was stuck there having to stare at it, and there was the reason why standing at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short so I apologies! I'm guessing it was a filler chapter?


	3. The End

“Oh finally! I thought you would never wake up and this would be all for not!” The man cheerfully stated. I could hear the smile in his voice. I inwardly cringed at this.

He walked to the bloodied table with the matiching knives and picked one up to examine it. The blade glittered sinisterly in the dim, flickering, lighting. It’s ominous shadow lay on the yellowed tile below the man. The shadow linked with his own making an even more grim scene.

“Do you know why your here Rozey?” He asked. “ Oh, right I have you gagged!”

He laughed a laugh of a mad man. Something was wrong with this man. Something was very wrong. Maybe he was really mad? I pushed away those thoughts (along with the growing headache) as he started to quickly walk towards me.

His amble footsteps made their dull thumping sound. They seemed so much louder than they really were making me panic. I screamed, but it’s muffled by the gag.  _ Screamig’s useless. This is the end.  _ I thought bitterly.  _ This is the end of me. _ Suddenly, at the oddest time, I realized I’m not scared of death but of him. The very man strolling towards me eagerly as if I was a gift waiting for him. By the looks of it, I was. I was a gift for him to unwrap and take out the guts of. So, I looked at the old cracked tile below me so the last thing I would see wouldn’t be the man. 

The last set of questions that crossed my mind was   
like a wave of emotions.  _ Why is he calling me Rozey? Why did he say that it was nice to meet me face to face for once-? _ My thoughts were cut off as the knife stabbed into my gut and sliced me open easily as if my stomach was a balloon overly filled with goo. That- was the end of my life as I knew it. 

Once again everything faded to black. For the seemlingly last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one too but I tried my best!


	4. The beggining

I opened my eyes hearing a soft clicking noise as I do so.  _ Am I dead yet? Does the afterlife make your eyes click any time you open them? Oh god, I hope not.  _ I look down putting a hand- no, paw on what would be my gut. I didn’t freak out just yet oddly. Maybe I was in shock?

It was just golden fur there not my skin. There was no slice in my gut but the blood was still there. Along with the smell of copper. I hated that smell. Another question ran through my mind.  _ Why was I furry and yellow? _ I shifted my arm again hearing a creaking noise. It happened every time I moved.  _ That’s gonna get annoying fast _ . I thought.

I quickly looked around the room, the creaking noise following as I looked around. My eyes clicked as I blinked. It reminded me of those old cameras that clicked each time you took a photo.

I noted the room was different but just as scary as the last. The walls were lined with robotic suits, spare parts, and tools for said suits. Tables held those things along with holding the smell of mold once I got close. I backed away quickly at this.

It clicked that my hands and stomach were the same as the suits on the walls and I rushed to see what I looked like in the mirror that was oddly there right when I needed it. I didn’t think about that though. My mind was focused on the matter at hand. Soon I fully got a good look at what I was. What I saw was a semi-big robotic animal. Much taller than I was before. It was of a bunny.

It was leaning to more of a child-like design like Bonnie the bunny from Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. The bunny’s ears were long like bonnie’s but a bright gold like a sunflower. For my eyes, there was one solid white one and one solid black one. They stood out on the golden fur of the suit.

My eyes were quickly led to the person in the background of the mirror before I could take in the rest of my new look.  _ I’m not alone.  _ I thought as panic was rising within me. I spun around to see a brown bear holding a rose in his paw. I started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, another short chapter. I do hope anyone who comes across this story can forgive me. I was never the best and still am nowhere near good. I do hope you like what you have read so far though! I mean, I did get a kudos though! I do hope you have a wonderful day and try to keep pushin'!


	5. Freddy Fazbear

“Who are you? Who am I now? Why are you holding that rose? Why am I not dead? Who killed me? Wait I know that one. Well, ish anyways. Also, where am I?” All of these questions had come flying out of my mouth before I could’ve even thought to stop them. 

The odd bear answered all my questions. Including the one, I already (sorta) knew. 

“Well hello! I’m Freddy Fazbear, lead singer of the Fazbear band! I am your personal guide to your new life! Your name is Rose with a ‘Z’ and this rose with an ‘S’ is my gift to you! Oh, and you’re dead but your soul possesses the suit that, Springtrap -or as some like to call him- Boss, put you in your new body! Which is not like him but we won’t get into that! That suit! So you sorta living really! That’s why your bleeding.

But dont worry! It’s just your old body! It will only be there for about a week or so till it starts to deteriorate until it is nothing but dust! If even! But now your soul will haunt that suit until it is given peace! Also, you’re in what we like to call, The Fazbear Collection since we don’t really know what else to call it!” He explained all of this with a big grin like it was just a joke. The scary part was that I couldn’t tell if that was just my mind or the truth.

I tried to process all the information that was given to me. It was rather hard with all the information I just resived in rapid-fire. Did this bear know the words ‘slow down’? From the looks of it, he did not.

He walked over to me and I tensed in fear hearing the gears work in his suit. He was like what I was now. What I could guess was animatronic. An odd sense of Deja Vu came over me but I pushed it away in favor of staring at the bear in front of me.

“Try to relax for me Ok?” He soothed. “I’m just going to wrap this around your ear.” He held up his gift (the rose) into my eyesight and wrapped it around my left ear. The same side as my black eye oddly. Everything was rather odd here. “Follow me. I’ll show you the others.”

He started to head out of the door when a vase slammed by his head into the wall. He groaned then chuckled weakly givnging me an apologetic look. He gave me a toothy grin. “ You should see when they fight!” He said cheerfully.

I was mortified at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, the chapters are gonna be short. That's just the ins and outs of it. I do hope you don't mind though!


	6. Foxes, Bear, and Bunny

Freddy walked me over to a room with lots of little and much bigger things flying out of it. I could hear a LOT of yelling. A game maybe? I sure hoped so.

“Hey,” Freddy suddenly addressed me. “You should stand back or take cover. It gets a little hectic.”  _ Should I listen to him? _ I thought as a piece of wood flew past my head.  _ Yes. Yes, I should. _ I backed up quite a bit to avoid getting hit by the flying debris pressing myself upt to a wall and praying that I didn’t get smaked in the face. The things flying out did seem to love to hit walls as a swoard of all things flug from the room and stabbs blade first into the wall I was on just a few feet away from wheere I stood.

“HEY!” Freddy hollered to get the people’s attention. “MANGLE! FOXY! GET OUT HERE NOW AND QUIT PLAYING!”

Two foxes walked out of the huge and now destroyed room (from what I could see). They were anamatronics just like us. The taller and more rusted one out of the two creaked when they walked so I heard them before I saw them. What I saw was they had a reddish coat which I couldn’t quite place, along with a few accessories but he didn’t take them off unlike I thought they would. I figured they were Foxy. They were rather scary. What was Mangle going to look like? Also why the names?

“Oi Lil’ lassy, I be Foxy. Foxy the pirate fox. What be ye name?” The red-ish brown fox spoke.  _ I was right. He is Foxy. So the other must be Mangle.  _ I thought. 

“I um… I uh… I’m- Ah!” I stammered. I screamed because the other one was about to chuck a vase at the one named Foxy. They screamed, “ Get back here you coward! Oh, hallo Freddy, did ya call me? Wait, who is  _ that _ ?”

“YES, I CALLED YOU! NEXT TIME COME OUT WHEN I DO! OR ELSE!” Freddy snapped rather angerly. Coming when called seemed to be a big deal. Maybe Freddy was the head of this place? Wait, nevermind. Freddy said it was this Springtrap guy.

“HEY! I DID COME OUT! CUT ME SOME SLACK!” They both snapped right back.

“ WHO DO YE THINK YE ARE FREDDY? WE ALL KNOW THAT FOXY AND I CAN EASILY TAKE YE OUT JUST LIKE THE BOSS CAN WITH ALL THE CREW!” Growled the white and pink fox Mangle.

I sneaked away as quiet as I could (which wasn’t too well since I creaked like an old door hinge).

“Did someone say my name?” Asked a deep voice that I could only guess was Springtrap’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo~ a new contender in the ring! Who shall it be? We will see~


	7. 'Springtrap'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do dearly apologise for not updating in so long! I do hope you forgive me for neglecting the book for as long as I did! Without a further ado! Enjoy the newest chapter!

“Oh Chica,” Mangle teased, “ Ye always do the best voices!”

The pink and white fox grinned at the bright yellow bird next to me ever so teasingly.  _ Maybe their friends? _ I thought.

“How’d you know?” Whined a much higher voice of which I guessed was Chica’s.

_ These people are so odd.  _ I thought, getting a bit tired of this back and forth banter.

Mangle started laughing and explained, “ How’d I know? Ye sound too nasally!”

I smiled softly at this.  _ Maybe they are friends. _

Chica glared at Mangle. “ Are you making fun of my old voice box?”

I started to get worried that my thought wasn’t true.

Chica then stares at me almost making me wilt under the gaze. It was rather scary. Why were all these people so scary?

_ I hope that their friends dang it.  _ I thought hopefully, not very pleased with the way the bird was staring at me. Maybe she was going to eat me?

“Did you know that she likes to point out everyone’s flaws when she has so much of her own?” Said Chica suddenly; rage clear in her voice.

_ Nope. Not friends. This bird is very close. Does she know personal space? _

“ P-Pardon?” I stammered out fearfully.

_ THIS BIRD DAMMIT. _ I thought angrily.

Freddy suddenly made himself known to me to help with the predicament I was sucked into.

“Let’s go show you to your display room,” He finished this with his toothy grin. It still spooked me but he still seemed like the safest to me. The only safe one at that. Thank god he was my gide.


	8. Lovers

When he led me to my showroom I decided I should wash off all the blood in my joints and fur. It was creeping me out and would creep out the kids as well if I was going to perform for them. My room was full of color. Streamers lined the walls and 2 tables sat in the middle of the room. Party hats sat at each placement at the tables along with balloons at every 2 chairs.

No pictures or anything besides the basic party arrangements. Freddy assured me I would get the extra things the other showrooms had the more parties were requested for me. It had a stage in the front of the room opposite the door that had a mic stand with some mock speakers in the back. According to Freddy, I had a built-in one. The mock ones were for the show.   
  
I let out a small but satisfied sigh. The blood was gone from my fur and joints. I still walked like I was on stilts though. I was much taller than I was when I was alive. I didn’t really like it.

Suddenly the door slammed open with a loud screech. I yanked down my ears to block out the painfully loud sound coming from the door. It. Was. Evil.

A large dark blue bunny came running into my room as he snapped at Freddy.   
“ Why didn’t you tell me when you found out!?” Screeched the blue bunny in rage.   
  
“ I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise! Oh, Bonnie please don’t be mad at me!” Pleaded Freddy sadly.

“ I wouldn’t be mad if at you if I had gotten to give her the rose!” Bonnie complained.

I listen to them worried he was talking about me. Then I thought for a second and held back a loud snicker. They were acting just like a married couple. I then decided to speak up.   
  
“ What’s going on here?” I asked. “ Oh, hi errr…. It’s Freddy right?”   
  
Said bear ignored my question and comment in favor by speaking to Bonnie. “ I’m telling her since you are being such a brat.”   
  
Bonnie looked as if Freddy he just insulted everyone he cared about. Just pure rage. “ No! You will not tell her! You’ve already ruined meeting her for me! This is the least you can do! Please!” He begged, giving Freddy rather impressive puppy dog eyes( for a bunny) with his ears dropped to the sides of his head in sadness. “ Also I’m not a brat!”

Freddy gave out a loud huff. “ You know I can’t resist that face.” He let out a long sigh. “Fine. you can tell her.” he rolled his glowing rather a bright blue (just noticed) eyes. “ Also, you are too a brat.”   
  
_ What are they fussing about? Do they want to tell me something?  _ I thought worriedly. Then Bonnie strolled towards me a skip in his step since he got his way.   
  
Bonnie then sits me down on the stage and sat next to me. Even with my added hight, my hind legs hug off the side just above the floor. “ Should…. Should I be uhhhh…. Worried?” I asked slowly.   
  
Bonnie chuckled softly smiling at me. “ Oh no no no! Not at all!” He stated cheerfully. “ I just wanted to tell you before Freddy stops me that we're here for you! Kinda like a set of uncles! Since dads may be too much.” He chuckled once again and stood up.    
  
As he started out the door with Freddy he said, “You can tell us anything. Your safe here with us.” He then left with Freddy.   
  
I breathed out a sigh of relief as they walked out of my new room. I just got here about an hour ago and so much was happening. It was almost too much. Almost. I then chuckled softly at the fact I was right. They were together.   
  
“ Thank you….. Uncles.” I breathed out with a small smile on my face- errr Muzzle. I’m just gonna call it a face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! LiveScarry here with a new chapter! I would like you all to know I'm posting this (along with others) book on my Wattpad! (It's LiveScarry (just like here)) It will be easier for me to get your notifications and post chapters! I will still post them here too don't worry! :D with love, LiveScarry!


	9. New People and New Questions

A few rather uneventful weeks passed with not much to talk about. I had my first show though! It was small but it was a start! Children were everywhere in my small room as I sang on stage for them. I had to keep my movements more robotic since we couldn’t say that we were, well, alive. To some extent anyways. The children seemed to love me though! I even got little art pieces that were hung up on the walls safely from the children’s grabby reach. I got to even choose where they went!

At that moment I was sitting on my stage looking at the small addition to my party room. Freddy found out what they were really called from someone on staff. I have never seen any of the staff though. But I am one of the only ones who goes into sleep mode at night so it makes me think that all work the night shift or maybe they work out front since I’m not technically allowed to roam at all but I do when the gigs are done for the day. Like everyone else.

I stood up and walked behind the stage into, what I like to call, my bedroom. This little area was full of things that I found left in my party room on random days that were mostly welcome cards and even 2 small plushies. It was Bonnie and Freddy plushies so you could guess who they were from. I smiled at the plushies from their spot on the vanity before moving to the cards I had safely stored in a vanity drawer where the plushies sit amust other things. I opened up the top right drawer and placed the card I had found not even a few minutes before. It was from this Fredbear guy welcoming me and offering to spend some time with him.

As I neatly placed the card in it’s own stack (I organized them by Party Room) since he was a new room. I gently pushed the drawer closed and look up mirror attached to the white vanity and studied myself for a second before turning away from it and briskly walking out from behind stage and trotted down the steps they had for apparently manice and myself so I could rome amust the children during my shows. They were very useful.

I made my way to the door and gently pushed open the door with ease and stepped out into the currently empty hall. You see, my room was at the end of the hall with no other rooms. The hallway was short because of this so I easily walked to the end and looked at the sign at the mouth of the hallway and it said; “Rozey Road''. I shivered at the word Rozey and briskly walked away from it and I thought to myself That’s new... I shrug it off and make my way to pirate’s cove. When I peeked in it wasn’t a mess for once but neither Foxy or Mangle were there. But someone was. He looked quite a lot like the classic Foxy but there were key things different about him. Like he had a star on his chest, looked very clean (IE no rust, fur covered all the robotic parts, ECT). He was also holding what looked to be an accordion with his hook. Well, it looked more stuck if anything.

He had a green bird sitting on his shoulder as he busied himself with pointless cleaning since the place was already spotless. His wooden peg leg made a clunking noise as he walked the accordion making a noise that sounded like an old car horn as it swung around lifelessly attached to the poor fox’s hook as he swep with one hand. It seemed rather hard. My heart ached for the guy so I spoke up.

“Ummm, Hello? Do you need any help?” My voice was tentative and full of worry.  
“Oh ‘ello lass. If ye could find a way to get this blasted instrument off me hook that would be mighty helpful matie.” His voice was higher than Foxy’s and held a much friendlier tone than the old pirate captain.

I gave him a grin and nodded walking over there with surprising speed and gently tried to tug the accordion off his hook. It didn’t come off. I could see how it was stuck. So I sat there with him for what felt like hours (it was about 15 minutes) just yanking at the instrument.

“It’s no use lassie…. It won't be commin’ off any time soon. Thanks for thee help though.” The Fox said solemnly.

“Just give me one more try Mr….” I trailed off not yet having learned his name.

“Oh! I knew I be forgetting somethin’! I be Rockstar Foxy!” Said the newly dubbed Rockstar Foxy cheerfully.

“Nice to -Ugh!- Meet you captain! I’m Roze Holly! According to the sign anyways! Grrrr!” I responded. I gave one last hard tug and it came flying off sending my onto my butt as it landed safely into my lap. I let out a plea of victorious laughter. “I did it Rockstar Foxy!” I cheered.

Rockstar Foxy gave me a grin and moved his hook around to test it being free. “Thank ye lassie!” He said pleasantly. “For this you can call me any nickname ye wish since I can tell Rockstar Foxy is a bit hard sayin’ all the time!”

He offered his hook to me and I took the inside of it and he pulled me up. “You’re welcome and thank you for pulling me up!” I said cheerfully smiling up at the fox. “Now the nickname.” I thought for a moment flipping though many shortened versions of his name till the perfect one came to mind. “Can I call ya Rocky?” I asked beaming up at him. He pondered for a moment before nodding happily.

“That be a fittin’ name lassie! Now, I gotta know, what brought ye to our cove?” Asked the now newly (again) dubbed Rocky, lending me over to a set of tables themed to the room (IE the seats were barrels and the table a ‘broken off’ piece of wood from an ‘enemy ship’. That’s the story he told me as we sat down anyways.) He smiled and his accordion sat on the table in front of him, his bird sitting atop it peacefully.

“Well, I was looking for either Foxy or Mangle since I need help finding someone that goes by the name, Fredbear. Is there any chance you could point me into the right direction since they aren't here?” I asked looking up at the happy fox.

“Oh of course Lassie! I need out of this room before I go crazy tryin’ to clean a permanent stain.” He said with a smirk showing his rather sharp teeth. He even had a few gold ones. Why does everyone but me have sharp teeth? Wait, Freddy and Bonnie don’t! I found comfort in that thought.

“Oh thank you so much Rocky!” I thanked him leaning over the table giving him a hug.

“Yeah, Yeah, no problem lass.” Rocky chuckled as he patted my back fondly. I quickly hear a gasp from him.

“What?” I ask him concerned and confused. Did I hurt him? I questioned myself worriedly.

“No not at all lass!” He said the grin clear in his voice and I peeked around to see his tail (which was long and had a dark cream tip) wagging as much as the motor attached somewhere inside of him would let him. “Lassie, ye know ye got a tail and it can wag?” He asked the chuckle clear in his voice.

“I do?” I ask, pulling away and looking back at where I thought my tail was. Sure enough a small, yellow and white cotton tail was trying it’s darndest to turn into a blur but the motor wasn’t letting that happen but it sure was trying. I finally let the laugh that was bubbling up from Rocky’s tail burst free in a plea of giggles as I turned away and found him ginning at me, his tail swishing happily behind him. Soon his bark of a laugh joins my giggle filling the room with my laughter.

Soon enough we calmed down and were just left smiling. With that we got up and made our way (with his bird don’t worry) to what I hoped was Fredbear’s room. As we talked I couldn’t get the nagging feeling of eyes on me as we walked. But, I was with my new friend and I had a feeling that I was safe with him. Soon we went down a hall with doors all down it. Some dobble and most single. There were a lot of rooms here. I thought looking all around the brightly decorated hallway. It was full of streamers, some balloons, and even artwork of many different animatronics smiling and waving at the people who would see them or standing with children at their side. It was bright and full of color. It was nice.

He lead me to a door that was 3 doors down on the right from the first door. It had the name: “Fredbear's Place” on an old looking plaque on the door. (Well, it was made to look old anyways.) Rocky knocked on the door and a deep, Raspy voice called, “Come on in new pal!” His voice seemed to have held a higher pitch, more bubble-like quality to it but was deepened with ageing. I thought we couldn’t age… I thought rather confused as Rocky opened the door his peg leg now making a wood on wood sound. I look around the room. It was a bit bigger than mine but only by a few feet on either side of the room. The room's layout had tables connected to the walls with the shorter stool style chairs perched 4 per the smaller table and up to 10 for the bigger ones. It felt a a diner but without the kitchen. In this party room there was no stage but a door to the back room added seamlessly into the wall in the back corner perfectly out of view if you weren't avidly looking for it. But I was so I saw it. It was even more clear that it was there when the door swung open to show a bright yellow bear step out. His purple top hat sleek in the dimmed yellow light that shone above us. His bow was likewise.

"Howdy! I'm Fredbear but you can call me Fred! Whatcha need this fine evenin'?" Greeted the yellow bear cheerfully as he walked (it was more a bounce really) towards us and stopped right in front of us. I got a good look at how tall he was. He was a good bit taller than an average American man. It was a little scary but I pushed that thought away but another popped into my head. The man who killed me was about as tall as this dude if not taller. I pushed the new thoughts away and tried to pay attention to what Fredbear and Rocky were saying.

“You alright little lady?” Asked Fred his voice full of concern.

“Huh? Oh! I’m fine! Just zoning out is all!” I respond, a false cheer rigging in my voice.

“You’re a bit overwhelmed. Huh?” He questioned, smiling softly down at me his brown eyes glistening in the yellow light reminding me of fresh honey in a way. (Why do eyes stick with me so much?)

I let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, kinda…” I mean, it wasn’t a full lie but he just shook his head fondly and led me to a table.

As he led me to a table I looked around for Rocky a little worried.

“If you're looking for Rockstar Foxy, he left a bit ago when he saw that you were safe but very much out of it.” Pipped op Fredbear with a fond smile on his face. I relaxed before I heard him whisper about sweet friendhships (or something close to that anyways) as he sat me down on one of the shorter bar stools at one of the 4 person tables since there weren't any smaller ones we could sit at. I was tense again but I tried to relax. But, I was with a new person all on my own only on the lead of a welcome note he left on my table a few hours ago.

“I can see you are worried. I don’t bite anymore.” He joked trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a confused look.

“Anymore?” I ask. “If I may of course.” I tugged on my bow tie nervously with a small swallow(?).

“Oh dear, you don’t know?” He asked rather confusedly. “Have you heard of the bite of 83?” I shook my head. “Well,” He shivers. “Back then it was just me and my ol’ pal Spring Bonnie as he went by then. I miss the shows we had. I had my own gig before him though. Apparently so did he so we always argued who was better till we saw that we worked best together.” I give him a look and he laughs. “Alright alright I’ll quite rabbelin’.” He smiles and continues. “Well, one fateful day they were hosting a birthday party at my old restaurant for this young boy. No older than 10 of what I could tell. Small little thing, messy brown hair and always seemed to be cryin’. The poor boy seemed so scared of me and well, I felt so bad hon. Soon I saw 4 older boys swarm the poor kid.

“Ya see, my programing had taken over just about 15 minutes before then. So I couldn’t do anythin’ as the kids picked the poor boy up and walked him towards me. The poor kid, never got to know his name. The kid was screamin’ at the one in the Foxy mask, ‘Please big brother! Stop! I don’t wanna go near him!’ The kids just laughed at the young birthday boy and one of them said, I think it was the older brother,‘Come on baby bro! Won’t you give Fredbear a biggggg ol’ kiss!?’ That child was crazy I tell you. The poor little guy was sobbing just screaming and begging for him to let him go. The kids managed to shove the kid’s head into my mouth and I heard, and felt, the boy scream, ‘Michael!!’ Then my jaw snapped closed on his head. That boy died in the hospital a week later all because his brother wanted to mess with him. My heart still aches for the poor kid. I wish I could of stopped myself every day. That’s why I never let the programing take me over ever again. Also, why the no touching rule is in place for my party room. But enough gloom and doom, tell me all about your first few weeks. Oh it’s so intrestin’ to talk to another springlock!”

I stare up at him as he pats my head with a big grin (not unlike Freddy and Bonnie so that was nice). “Well, first off, you want a hug?” I ask opening my arms in an offering for such. He blinks before his scratchy (slightly staticy) laughter fills the room.

“Oh you are too sweet darlin’! I guess I wouldn’t mind one though!” He chirps getting up and scooping me into a tight, very affectionate (almost too affectionate) hug. As he laughs I can feel the gears turning in his body to make his moments be so lively as they are. It was oddly relaxing. I think I found someone I like. I think happily as I hug him back (not nearly as tight but I sure did try).

Soon he set me down with a grin and patted my head one last time before he sat down and I followed suit. “So, start talkin’!” He cheered and with that I spent the next half hour or so telling him all about my first few weeks making comments here and there till he asked a rather surprising question.

“How did you die? You don’t have to tell me of course!” He questioned with a notable swallow.

“Oh! Well, I spent the night at my aunt’s for the week and I decided to go see the old horror attraction based on what was basically my childhood! I sent so much time in Fazbear’s pizza when I was younger… the games, the pizza, the prizes the….” I stopped myself, my eyes widening. “Freddy!!”

Fred jumped and laughed nervously. “You alright hon? That was rather sudden-”

“That’s where I knew him!” I grinned my tail trying to go a mile a minute, (as I would learn later form a very amused Fredbear).

“Alright kiddo, start talkin’” He said a grin playing on his face but this one full of laughter and his eyes glinted with a little bit of mischief.

I gave him a thankful smile. “Well, when Freddy first picked me up from that odd spare parts room I had a feeling I knew him. Knew his voice, his looks, even the smell of pizza off him. I was too panicked to see! That's all time favorite animatronic Freddy Fazbear! Oh how could I have been so blind to not see it sooner!” I laughed a grin wide on my face.

Fred laughed a smile clear on his face. “Now that’s settled, can I hear the rest of your story?”

I laugh and nod. “Sure!” With that I finish the story bouncing in my seat all the while.

After a long time of talking we come upon the subject of Springtrap.

“So, what’s his deal?” I ask Fredbear as he shifts in his seat to get more comfortable.

“Well, he’s not a very… oh how should I put this…” He ponders but soon is interrupted by a new person.

“Shitty?”

I whip around to see a tall light brown bear walking through the doorway towards us. His rosy red cheeks glinted in the yellowed light. Is everything in this room shiny? Though, this guy does seem shiny all over. I think he is made of plastic? I shook my head of these thoughts just in time for the cursing bear to sit next to me. He sets his hat on the table before him and slouches down so he is laying his head in his arms on the table.

“Tony! If you're going to be in my room at least try being more, child friendly gosh darn it!” Chides Fredbear with a huff.

‘Tony’ gives him a glare. “I can act however I fuckin’ want when I’m off time. Fred.” Tony snaps back giving Fredbear a more heated glare.

I swallow since I’m not much for conflict but speak up anyways. “Soooo, who are you? If I may ask of course!” The ‘of course’ was a habit I was now picking up from Fredbear.

“Easy kid. I’m what they like to call, Toy Freddy. Or as Fred over here likes to call me, Tony. You can call me that too if you wanna. I don’t give two shits on what people call me.” He said jabbing a finger at Fredbear. “Now, here's how the trap really is. He’s mean, bloodthirsty, vile, cruel, sadistic and so much more that I just haven’t seen for myself yet. He’s the kick puppies type of guy. I think you’re gonna have to worry about that the most, kid. Bein-”

“Enough!!” Snapps Fredbear angrily as he fumes at Tony his fist making contact with the table so hard it rattles the table. “We don’t need you filling up her mind with bias, violet, mean, and plain old rude points of view!! If you're going to be like that then just leave my room!!” He glares at Tony, his whole body shaking with rage.

Tony just shrugged and stood up walking towards the door. Just before he fully leaves the room he looks back right at me and says, “He’s on the next floor up. You’ll know when you see it kid.” With that he left me with a fuming Fredbear sitting across from me trying to glare holes into the now just door where Tony was just standing.

“Ooo I hate him sometimes! So mean!” Fredbear turns to me with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about him hon, he isn’t a very… nice person when the children are gone.” He chuckles weakly and pats my head fondly. “Now, how about we continue this conversation, hm?”

A few hours later I stood at the front of the hallway to my room, my head full of conversation and questions and little answers to sate them. I let out a low groan and ran a hand-er-paw? I'll just call them hands. I ran a hand between my ears and stopped to toy with the bottom of the rose’s stem. I put my hand back to my side with a groan and turned around. I took a step away from my hallway but looked back at my closed pink door at the end of my small hallway. It seemed to be trying to call for me to come back but I ignored it and walked away from the hallway brisky and tried to get over the odd feeling that was turning in what used to be my stomach.

I walked in the empty halls hearing voices talking cheerfully in the rooms passed as I tried looking for the stairs that Tony told me. Yes, I was looking for this Springtrap dude. I wanted to meet him when he wasn’t hiding behind stories and nasty remarks . I soon bumped into someone and fell right onto my butt. A hand was offered to me. It was plastic and brown. I knew who it was as soon as I grasped it and was pulled up by a strong arm.

“Tony! Thank you so much!” I chirped happily up at the bear who had a tight grip on my hand (not in an unfriendly way). He had his hat on at the moment and it was a rather odd site since I first saw him with it off and all.

“No problem kid. Say, what cha lookin’ for in such a rush that ya didn’t even see me ey?” Asked Tony with a glint of conser in his soft blue eyes. Lighter than Freddy’s but still just as glow in the dark.

“I can’t seem to find the stairs up to the second floor. Do you know where they are?” I ask looking up at him with hope in my heart (and apparently in my eyes when he told me later that he couldn’t say no to such a hopeful face).

He blinks and lets out a bark of a laugh and pat’s my head. “You are a curious bunny aren't you? Alright, well, lucky for you, you are close by. Just down that hallway and to the right there is a set of staircases. Just a heads up, they take a tight right. The build’s odd like that. But don’t tell anyone I told you where it is kid. People aren't too welcome up there according to the others but I call that bullshit. No one’s tried. So props to you kid, for having the guts to do so.” He smirks at me and ruffle’s the small amount of fluff atop my head that would be the closest thing to hair. “Good luck kiddo.” With that he left me standing there tail swishing in a slower wag as the anticipation comes rushing to me.

I soon my make way to the hallway making a mental note to thank him later. I walk right up to the bottom of the stairs and swallow a non-existent lump in my throat, then ascend the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so dang sorry for forgetting all about this fic!! To make up for it you get a longer chap! Expect this more often than not from now on! I am not gonna follow the old plot much any more. Also, 3 new people!!!! Gosh I love Tony! He was a blast to write and Fred was too! Rocky was a doll too! Gosh I just love new personalities to write! Do tell me if there is any mistakes though! I don't have a beta soooo, hehe. Anywho! Have a nice day or night! Love, LiveScarry!


End file.
